Venganza sabor a consecuencia
by Ferny13
Summary: A Luan Loud siempre le gustó gastar bromas. Su día favorito para hacerlas era el 1ro de Abril. Pero una venganza con sabor a consecuencias cercanas harán que su vida cambie para siempre. ¿Podrá todo mejorar?
1. Comportamiento

**Hola chicos. Quise hacer éste fanfic porque me llegó completamente la inspiración.**

 **Para hacer éste fanfic, me inspire en un fanart que vi en The Loud House Amino que según su creadora, es el segundo "sad" que hace.**

 **Así que, vino a mi memoria los increíbles fanarts con historias de cierto usuari@ que desconozco, sí, de ésos donde sale Luna vomitando.**

 **Me inspiró a hacer un pequeño cómic sobre Luan (mi debilidad) pero al instante pensé: "Mejor hago un fanfic" Y aquí estamos.**

_

Quiero aclarar que _The Loud House_ no me pertenece.

Sin más, me despido deseando que disfruten de éste fanfic.

_

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Abril. Inicio de mes para nada bonito. La familia Loud atravesaba las alocadas y dañinas bromas de Luan todos los años. Aún no son capaces de comprender el porqué. El porqué su hija se empeña en hacerles bromas crueles. Rita y el señor Lynn, padres de familia, saben que deben castigar a su hija. Pero, sienten desde muy dentro que no es algo que deban hacer, que es algo así como una tradición familiar. Aún así, sabían que en algún momento lo harían, y que ése castigo iba a ser malo, pero que le haría entender a Luan lo peligroso de lo que está haciendo, y que hacer bromas para propio beneficio no está bien.

Al parecer, Luan ha olvidado el porqué de sus bromas. No se ha detenido a pensarlo de nuevo, y simplemente lo hace.

La broma que iba a soltarse sí tenía una razón para hacerse, incluso sin ni siquiera ser 1ro de Abril. Pero no era una buena razón.

Mes de Noviembre, y el cumpleaños número 15 de Luan se acercaba más. Ésos últimos días eran confusos para los hermanos Loud, sin embargo a cada uno le importaba poco o mucho, dependiendo.

Por ejemplo, Lana, Lola y Lily solían disfrutar de obras de teatro hechas por parte de su hermana mayor, y normalmente se les puede ver tocando su puerta de vez en cuando para verlas. Luan siempre amó hacer reír, en especial a los niños, y mantenerlos entretenidos a veces la mantenía tranquila cuando algo en ella no andaba bien, así que aceptaba con mucho gusto las peticiones de sus 3 hermanitas menores.

Pero al contrario de todo éso, las 3 hermanitas tocaban la puerta, y no había respuesta alguna. Intentaban abrirla por su cuenta, pero Luan tenía su puerta con seguro. Claro que dejaba pasar a Luna, pues obviamente también era su habitación.

Luan comenzó a llegar sola a casa. Cuando llegaba, inmediatamente encendía su computador y lo usaba eternamente el resto de la tarde, sin hacer sus deberes. Minutos más tarde, Luna se adentraba a la habitación, y Luan cerraba su laptop y tomaba su teléfono, pretendiendo que algo hacía en internet con mucha concentración.

En su escuela no era muy social, aunque tenía uno que otro amigo regado por ahí, pero nunca eran relaciones muy serias o incluso duraderas. Últimamente, durante las clases, siempre está distraída, garabateando algo en libretas, y no presta mínima atención a lo que debería prestar atención.

Cuando le dirigen palabra alguna en casa, responde cortamente, sin alargarse. Sus chistes tan recurrentes dejan de serlo, y a veces se le ve actuando nerviosamente, en especial si vas a buscarla en lugares donde no haya absolutamente nadie más.

Y ahora, la pregunta que importa en toda ésta situación es...

¿Porqué Luan actúa así?

_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Cumpleaños

**Después de pensarlo, he caído en la conclusión de que éste capítulo nos explicará todo lo que pasó anterior al error que nuestra protagonista ha causado. Sin embargo, en éste capítulo nos iremos al pasado, en una época que, quizás no influya mucho en la trama, sí hará que tenga mucho más sentido. Y por cierto, éste capítulo será largo, para los que no estén acostumbrados a capítulos largos.**

_

 _The Loud House_ no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes.

Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo.

_

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Durante toda la semana, la pequeña había estado avisando que, justo en una semana, iba a ser su cumpleaños. Y así cada día que pasaba:

"Falta una semana para mi cumpleaños"

 **"Faltan 6 días para mi cumpleaños"**

 **"Faltan 5 días para mi cumpleaños"**

 **"Faltan 4 días"**

 **"Faltan 3"**

 **"Faltan 2"**

 **"Falta 1"...**

La emoción iba a comersela por dentro. Siempre que iba por ahí gritandoselo a todos, ellos estaban ocupados, actuando de manera extraña.

 **Domingo, 24 de Noviembre.**

Se despertó con un bostezo, esbozando una linda sonrisa. Se levantó y se puso unas pantuflas blancas.

-¡Ya es mi cumpleaños!- Gritó con emoción. Se trepó hasta la cama de su hermana mayor, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Levantó su cobija morada, creyendo que ella estaría escondida o algo parecido, al no ver nada, movió la almohada. Rendida, bajó de la litera y salió de la habitación, obviamente dejando la cama de Luna destendida.

Al estar en el pasillo, todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó esperando respuesta. Miró un reloj pegado a la pared: 8:00am.

-Jaja, de seguro se quedaron todos dormidos, siempre duermen mucho en fin de semana- Se dijo a sí misma para no asustarse.

Detrás de ella se abrió una puerta, saliendo su hermana mayor Leni.

-¡Leni! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!- Dijo Luan con emoción, a lo que la joven Leni reaccionó con la misma emoción.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Te vamos a-!.

Lori salió de la habitación, tapando la boca de su hermana menor con molestia.

-¡Guarda silencio Leni! Lo siento Luan, tenemos que ir a desayunar, será mejor que vengas- Dijo Lori intentando disimular que no estaba nerviosa, debido a la torpe honestidad de la pequeña Leni.

Luan arqueó una ceja confundida, pero decidió ir a ver a sus demás hermanas.

La puerta de Lynn y Lucy le quedaba más cerca. Fui hacia ella y tocó la puerta.

Sólo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos, y la puerta se abrió, saliendo Lynn adormilada, habiendo apenas despertado.

-¿Luan?- Preguntó con sorpresa, como si no había visto que ella era la que estaba ahí.

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños Lynn!-.

Lynn desvió su mirada hacia la cuna de su hermanita menor Lucy. Ligeramente se volteó a ver a Luan.

-¡Lo siento Luan! Creo que Lucy está llorando- Puso como excusa, a lo que Luan se confundió.

-¿Qué dices? Ésa bebé ni en 1000 años llora- Dijo Luan rodando los ojos.

-Tal vez se comporta raro- Decía Lynn sacandola de su cuna, de colores opacos y grises- Pero hay excepciones- Dijo cargandola y saliendo del cuarto.

Luan puso un rostro algo triste; sus hermanas ponían excusas idiotas para no prestar atención a la emoción que la dominaba por ya cumplir 8 años.

-¿Porqué mis hermanas actúan tan raro? ¡De seguro Linky me responderá!- Dijo reanimandose, a lo que sonrío alegremente y corrió hasta la habitación de su hermanito de 5 años.

-¡Linky!-.

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en su cama colocándose un teni en su pie derecho. Miró a Luan con sorpresa y se quedó estático un momento.

-¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?- Preguntó Luan.

Y bueno, Lincoln simplemente dijo que era Domingo.

Quedándose sin opciones, decidió ir a desayunar, pero al entrar al comedor, vio a su mamá levantando los platos de la mesa. Rita alzó la mirada hacia su hija de 8 años, la cual fue de inmediato hacia ella.

-¡Mamá mamá! Hoy es mi cumpleaños- Dijo Luan, pero ésta vez sin emoción, ahora estaba desesperada por una buena respuesta.

Rita miró a todos lados nerviosa, antes de recordar lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos.

-¡Oh! Amor, creo que te equivocaste, tu cumpleaños es en Abril, cariño- Dijo como excusa.

-¡Pero mamá, yo...!-.

-Tranquila, mejor siéntate para que desayunes-.

Luan puso un rostro berrinchudo y se sentó mientras su madre iba a la cocina a dejar los platos en el lavadero, para tomar uno limpio, y servir el desayuno de Luan. Una vez hecho, fue con ella a dárselo.

-Disfrútalo cariño- Dijo caminando hacia afuera del comedor.

-¿A dónde vas mami? ¿No vas a estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños?-.

El tono tan triste de la pequeña rompía el corazón de Rita, pero debía mantenerse cuerda para que el plan saliese bien.

-Tu cumpleaños no es éste mes, cariño, por favor termina de desayunar, yo voy a regar mis flores-.

Luan soltó un quejido triste y quejoso. Era su cumpleaños, y todo mundo la estaba evitando. No tenía ni siquiera ganas de comer los panqueques que tanto le gustaban.

No se comió ni la mitad, cuando, llena de duda, decidió ir afuera para ver qué sucedía, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos cargandola.

Su padre, el señor Lynn, sostuvo a su hija para que no saliese afuera. La pequeña soltó alaridos.

-¡Luan! ¡Cariño! ¡No puedes ir afuera!- Exclamó para después dejarla en el suelo.

-¡Quiero ir afuera! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie me hace caso!-.

El señor Lynn notó los ojitos grandes de Luan, tan brillantes, y tan quebrados, que podía jurar ver su rostro en ellos.

Suspiró para después cargarla con suavidad.

-Tranquila amor, ¿qué tal si vas a jugar un rato en tu cuarto?-.

Una vez en su habitación, se quedó sentada en el suelo, muy triste. Había pasado una horrible mañana: no había fiesta, no había payaso, no había una obra teatral, ni pastel, mañanitas y deseo, o desayuno de cumpleaños, nada de lo que ella soñó que sería su fiesta de cumpleaños perfecta.

Dejó escapar largas lágrimas por sus suaves y rojas mejillas mientras sollozaba.

-E-Estas so-o-on...las mañani-i-itas...- Soltó un sollozo, para seguir cantandose las mañanitas así misma-...que canta-a-ba el rey Davi-id...h-hoy por se-er...m-mi cumpleaños...m-me las canto...a...mí...-.

La pobre Luan no pudo seguir cantando, pues su respiración comenzó a agitarse y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre había tenido problemas respiratorios, en especial al llorar o enfermarse en el frío invierno.

De repente, pasos se escucharon desde afuera. Se puso alerta para ver quién estaba caminando por ahí, y la puerta se abrió, entrando Luna.

-Luna...-.

Luan abrazó a su hermana de un año mayor a ella y lloró sobre ella. Acto seguido Luna le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

-Nadie recordó mi cumpleaños...- Dijo la pequeña de 8 años muy triste, a lo que Luna se soltó del abrazo y con un pañuelo limpió las lágrimas de su hermana.

-Tranquila hermana...yo sí lo recuerdo-.

Luan abrió ligeramente sus labios.

-¿Deberas?...-.

-¡Claro que lo hice! Eres mi hermanita-.

A Luan se le dibujó una sonrisa, pero al instante se borró.

-¿Y porqué los demás no?-.

-Oh, bueno- Dijo Luna buscando una excusa- Se les olvidó, simplemente; pero no te preocupes, vayamos a pasear afuera.

Luan sumió su nariz.

-Está bien-.

Estuvieron caminando juntas por el vecindario, sin salirse de la acera. Le dieron una vuelta entera hasta llegar a la casa Loud nuevamente.

-Entonces, yo dije...-.

Luan se tragó sus propias palabras al ver el patio trasero.

-¡SORPRESA!-.

Globos amarillos y rosas, una mesa de botana, un lindo pastel de chocolate, serpentinas, y toda su familia.

Los ojos de Luan no tardaron en mojarse como el vidrio de una ducha.

-Oh...Es genial...- Decía llorando- ¡Muchas gracias!...- Siguió llorando de emoción, mientras sus padres rápidamente fueron a darle consuelo y la abrazaron.

La fiesta estaba yendo de maravilla; sus hermanitas gemelas recién nacidas durmiendo, Lucy junto a ellas comiendo dulces de color rojo como loca, Lincoln y Lynn machacaron toda la piñata, Luna y Luan apreciaron un show de un payaso, siendo la primera presentación en una fiesta infantil de él, Leni y Lori ayudaron a unas payasas a pintar rostros, a lo que Luan se le fue pintada una flor rosa en la mejilla izquierda. Además, estaba vestida de forma muy linda, siendo una blusa a tirantes amarillo, un shorts y calcetas rosas zapatos negros.

-¡Ya es hora de las mañanitas!-.

Teniendo el pastel con las brillantes velas frente a ella, todo mundo cantando, y la emoción. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionada, en todo el aspecto de la palabra.

Despues de las emocionantes mañanitas.

-Pide un deseo, cariño-.

Luan cerró los ojos con fuerza, prometiendose que ese deseo iba a tenerlo en cuenta siempre

-¡Atención todos! ¡Ya abriremos los regalos!-.

Rita cargó a Luan y la sentó en la mesa de los regalos, con todos frente a ella. Después tomó uno al azar, que era una caja rectangular de color morado con un lindo listón rosa sobre él.

-Dice: Para Luan, de Leni. Abrelo cariño-.

Rita le entregó el regalo a Luan y lo abrió rápidamente. Eran unas pantuflas blancas como las que usa, pero con forma de conejo.

-¡Las hice yo sola! Con algo de ayuda, claro- Dijo Leni parándose del suelo y abrazando a su hermanita- Feliz cumpleaños, Luan.

-¡Gracias Leni! ¡Son preciosas!-.

Entre los otros regalos, se encontraba un traje de payaso, regalo de Rita, unas flores chorro de papá, ropa por parte de Lori, una bocina por parte de Lincoln, y Lynn le regaló pelotas para que aprendiese a hacer sus malabares.

-Sólo nos falta uno-

-¡Espera mamá!- Dijo Luna deteniendo a Rita- Yo quiero entregar mi regalo.

-Oh bueno, aquí tienes- Dijo Rita dándole la caja, que era como un prisma rectangular, envuelta en papel de color amarillo con un moño morado encima.

-Luan; eres la mejor hermanita del mundo, por éso quiero regalarte esto- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa haciendo la entrega del regalo a su hermana.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Luan abriendolo.

Entre más rompía el papel, más le llegaba la emoción, arrancó el moño de un sólo jalón, y no tardó en dejar sólo la caja de cartón.

-Esto es sólo una caja- Dijo Luan credulamente.

-Abre la caja, tontita- Respondió Luna riendo.

Los ojos verdosos de Luan brillaron al verlo: su hermoso traje, ésos ojos enormes y redondos, el mejor muñeco del mundo.

-Papá y mamá me ayudaron a conseguirlo; quería que fuese muy especial, así que...-.

Luna no fue capaz de terminar pues ya tenía a su hermana llorando de alegría sobre ella.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Voy a amarlo y cuidarlo por siempre!-.

Y desde ése día, el señor Cocos fue más que un juguete.

_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Bullying

**Hola a todos, ahora sí, vamos con otro capítulo del pasado, pero éste terminó siendo uno de los más cercanos a la trama principal. Todo esto quiere decir que la historia no tiene un orden correcto.** **NOTA: Tuve que dividir el capitulo en 2 partes.**

 **Ok, comenzemos.**

_

 **CAPÍTULO III**

La brisa volaba cada uno de sus cabellos castaños. Las pocas nubes que habían flotaban de manera insignificante, despreocupados de todo, simplemente flotando y después juntandose para volverse agua y caer en la hermosa agua de nuestro planeta, sólo para que el ciclo se repitiera una vez más.

El ciclo de ésas inútiles nubes le recordaban su vida escolar. Se levantaba, se bañaba, se peinaba, se vestía, guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, desayunaba, iba a la escuela, pasaba casi todo el día sola, llegaba a casa con tareas que hacer; en fin, al día siguiente se volvía a repetir ésa rutina.

Su boca se encontró seca, a lo que decidió pararse del árbol en el que estaba recargada e ir a los bebederos a tomar agua. Caminaba cabizbaja, analizando a sus compañeros de escuela. Todos estaban acompañados. No lograba ver que alguno estuviese tan solo como ella lo estaba en ésos momentos.

Su mejor amiga se encontraba enferma y no podía ir a la escuela, y su amigo se fue temprano porque tenía consulta médica, y bueno...estaba sola.

Aunque ya se sentía completamente normal estando sola. La soledad no le hacia mal. Pero inconscientemente sí lo hacia, pero ella aún así se engaña a sí misma de que está bien, que estar sola no le causa daño.

Su caminata se detuvo sin previo aviso. Chocando con lo que pareciese ser otra persona; inmediatamente sus sentidos se activaron. Sabía que de alguna forma, le iba a ocurrir algo, todo menos bueno. Intentando no caer hacia atrás, se encorvó pareciendo inferior.

Tenía un hermoso cabello dorado, admirado por todos en la escuela, una blusa de tirantes rosa, y una falda blanca. Jugueteaba con un collar en forma de diamante con sus dedos. Su mirada expresaba nada más que superioridad. Detrás de ella, 2 chicas un poco más bajas en estatura.

Una era pelirroja, con piel clara y pecas en su rostro, vistiendo una blusa a rayas moradas y blancas, y unos leggins negros.

Del lado izquierdo, una chica de cabello café oscuro con puntas rubias, un suéter verde y unos shorts azules.

-¡Wow! ¡Miren quién se atravesó en nuestro camino!- Exclamó la rubia burlona- ¡Es Luan la torpe!- Dicho esto, sus compañeras rieron.

-Ya déjame, Mackenzie- Dijo Luan en voz baja molesta, intentando no alzar la voz, ya que absolutamente todo el mundo los miraba, pues cuando algo se trataba de Mackenzie, todo mundo debía apreciarlo, ¿no?

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Mackenzie girando y colocándose una mano tras su oreja, y arqueó una ceja- No logro escucharte, cariño, ¿acaso gritarle a los niños vestida de payasa te lastimó la vos?-.

-De seguro estuvo contando sus malos chistes- Dijo ésta vez la pelirroja.

-¡Yo conozco uno muy bueno!- Habló la castaña- ¡Tu vida!.

Las 3 chicas volvieron a reír.

Luan siempre quiso mantenerse cuerda. Lo menos que lograba sentir era enojo, pero no iba a dejar que la dañaran.

Y aunque no lo permitía, éso no significaba que no podía pasar.

Siguió encorvada, mirando a las 3 chicas molesta. La risa de Mackenzie comenzaba a hartarla, le provocaba un dolor de cabeza increíblemente molesto. La risa más jodidamente molesta.

Apretó su puño y sin dudarlo le dio una golpe.

-¡Eres el peor chiste que he escuchado en mi vida!-.

Ambas compañeras de Mackenzie la sostenieron antes de que pudiese caer al suelo. Todo mundo soltó un alarido al unísono, no todos eran capaces de enfrentar a ésta chica, su intimidante apariencia y su popularidad lograban "hipnotizar" a todos, por así decirlo.

Mackenzie sollozó.

-¡Eres un mounstruo, Luan Loud!- Soltó. Luan movió sus cejas algo ofendida, pero volvió a ponerse cuerda.

-Me vale lo que piensas de mí, niña presumida- Dijo Luan poniéndose derecha y firme.

Mackenzie se levantó del suelo lentamente y sobó su mejilla izquierda con su mano, mirando a Luan enojada.

De pronto, la empujó hacia el árbol en el que se encontraba hace tan sólo unos minutos. Luan abrió sus ojos, ahora asustada, pues los ojos azules de Mackenzie la miraban tan profundamente que sentía como si rayos láser rojos se clavaran sobre ella.

-¡Luan Loud!- Exclamó Mackenzie realmente enojada- ¿Crees ser inmune a todo lo que te hago? Pues ¿adivina qué? ¡No lo eres idiota!.

Luan soltó sus dientes apretados. Sabía que Mackenzie iba a llegar a los insultos.

-¡Eres una escoria! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Ni siquiera tu mugrosa familia! Tú no das risa...- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¡Das pena ajena cariño! ¡Todos tus mocosos e insignificantes amigos te abandonaron! ¡¡Y más que nada, te odio por arruinarme!! ¡Por tu culpa mis padres me castigaron! ¡NO MERECIAS GANAR ÉSE CONCURSO! ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡ABURRIDA!...-.

Las palabras eran como flechas. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente ofendida, pero aún no lloraba. Mackenzie miró la bolsa rosa que colgaba sobre Luan. Rápida y bruscamente se la quitó.

-¡Oye!-.

-¡Aww! ¡Pero qué lindo!- Dijo Mackenzie fingiendo sentir ternura.

Sostenía una especie de dije, siendo un corazón que se abría en dos de color dorado, dentro, uno de los corazones tenía una foto de Luan con su familia en un día de las bromas, y en el otro, una frase que decía: "Amo a mi familia".

-Sería una completa pena que algo le pasase a éste hermoso dije- Dijo Mackenzie malevolamente, para después lanzar el dije contra el suelo.

Luan supo de inmediato qué iba a hacer.

-¡NO!-.

Crash.

Las lágrimas se generaron en sus ojos rápidamente, mientras todo se mantenía en un completo silencio, hasta que Mackenzie rió por lo bajo.

-Awww...¿la comediante llorando? ¡Pobrecita! ¿Ahora quién la consolará?-.

Las 2 amigas de Mackenzie rieron junto a ella, mientras Luan estallaba en llanto, rápidamente tomó los trozos del dije y su bolsa, para después salir corriendo mientras lloraba.

-¡Hasta nunca, perdedora!-.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, pero si sabía que quería estar lejos de ésa chica. La había lastimado demasiado. Más de lo que ella misma pensaba. Éso significaba mucho para ella.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que estaba en el área de preparatoria, al cual ella no pertenecía. Miró un pasillo oscuro que al parecer llevaba a los baños. Afuera de éstos había unas bancas rojas, y de inmediato fue y se sentó en la que estaba a un lado del baño de mujeres.

Dobló sus piernas contra sí misma, y dejó su bolsa a su lado izquierdo. Miró su dije, roto en mil pedazos, al igual que su delicado y gran corazón amarillo. Tomó la pequeña foto, la cual estaba arrugada y sucia por el pisotón.

Comenzó a temblar alarmantemente, mientras la foto se mojaba por una agria lágrima cayendo sobre ella, deformandose completamente. No lo pudo soportar, y ocultandose entre sus extremidades, comenzó a llorar de una forma rompe corazones.

Sentía que ahora todo se le venía abajo.

No daba risa, era malvada, era aburrida...era tonta.

La puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió, pero Luan al parecer no notó esto.

-¿¡Luan!?- Exlcamaba la chica preocupada- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Qué te pasó!?-.

Se notaba alarmada. Intentó mover los brazos de su hermana para que la mirase, pero Luan hacia fuerza para volver a ocultarse. Sabía perfectamente quién era, y no le gustaba la idea de que supieran en su familia que la molestaban en la escuela, porque, tarde o temprano uno de sus hermanos se encargaría de la persona que la molestaba. Siempre había sido así, como aquella vez con Lincoln.

-¡Luan! ¡Soy yo!-.

-¡Ya lo sé!-.

Luna se encontró muy asustada, su hermana parecía haber llorado demasiado, su rostro rojo, sus ojitos grandes, repletos de lágrimas cirstalinas, y muy rojizos, mientras su respiración se notaba agitada.

-¿Luan?...¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué estás llorando?- Preguntaba Luna limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana, la cual miró a todos lados nerviosa.

Quería decirle su pesar, porqué sufría, qué le habían hecho para verse tan dolida. Pero obviamente no pensaba que fuese buena idea decirle.

-Y-Yo...- Fue lo único que dijo.

Luna se sentó a su lado y la rodeó calidamente con sus brazos.

-Sueltalo todo, hermana. Éso te ayudará a estar relajada cuando hablemos-.

Luan hizo caso y soltó todo el llanto que le quedaba sobre su hermana, la cual suavemente sobaba su espalda para mantenerla más tranquila.

Su hermana fue bajando el volumen de sus llantos hasta simplemente jadear y respirar dificultosamente.

-Inhala y exhala Luan, te servirá- Dijo separándose de su hermana, mientras ésta inhaló.

Luna le iba diciendo que inhalara y exhalara, hasta que pasados unos segundos se detuvo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Luna tomando a Luan de sus hombros.

-Si- Dijo Luan asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué te pasó?-.

Luan suspiró profundamente. Extendió sus ambas manos, donde estaban los trozos de su dije. Luna nunca lo había visto antes.

-¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué le pasó?-.

Luan lo acercó a su pecho ligeramente.

-Era...un dije muy importante para mí-.

Luna se notó sorprendida un momento.

-¿Cómo le pasó éso?- Le preguntó.

Luan sabía que lo mejor no era contarle. Pero a pesar de éso, ser molestada en la escuela no debía ocultarse, incluso si éso significaba más problemas, al final debía solucionarse.

-Hay una compañera...- Comenzó Luan- Que siempre me está molestando. Y-Y...ella...rompió mi dije...tenía algo muy importante en él- Dijo para hacerle entrega a Luna de la hojita con la frase.

Luna lo miró abriendo un poco sus labios. Luego volvió a ver a su hermana, la cual intentaba no llorar otra vez.

-Le dio un pisotón frente a todos...me dijo...que soy horrible...-.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, donde Luna se mantenía serenamente callada, procesando todo lo que su hermana había pasado hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Luna...¿soy malvada? Siempre los trato mal en Abril...¿ahora también no doy risa?...Dímelo Luna...¡por favor dímelo!- Rogó Luan acercándose a Luna, la cual se mostró un poco incómoda.

Iba a exclamarle a su hermana que todas ésas cosas que decían de ella eran estupideces, que era bastante ingenua para creerlas. Pero ésa no es una forma de apoyar a alguien.

Lentamente tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la alejó a dónde estaba sentada. Suspiró, para después tomar las manos de su hermana, mirándola fijamente.

El apoyo de su hermana la hacia feliz.

_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO III**


	4. Hermanas

**Hola amigos, aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior. Realmente, pude haberles dado el capítulo entero, pero yo escribo esto desde Android y tengo un límite para escribir tanto en mi aplicación para escribir como aquí en Fanfiction.** **Si alguno de ustedes sabe algo más de esto, agradecería que me informaran, por si hay algo que se pueda hacer al respecto.** **En fin, disfruten del capítulo.**

_

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Luan se mantuvo quieta, escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hermana.

-Luan, escucha...es cierto que te vuelves un poquito alocada en Abril, a veces tus chistes son un poco malos...¡pero buenos!, es decir, son tan simples que pueden causar risa. Tú eres genial hermana, eres linda, divertida, ¡y simplemente rockeas! No dejes que otros te digan qué eres, ellos simplemente se creen mejores. Créeme hermanita, que yo te amo. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo, y no cambiaría nada de ti. Lo único sí, es que te moderes un poco. Puedes bromear, pero no llegues a extremos. ¿Recuerdas los choques eléctricos? Ésos pueden ser peligrosos ¿O los guantes de boxeo? No queremos que nadie salga lastimado, ¿verdad?-.

Luan se sintió tan estúpida al darse cuenta de lo violenta que había sido todo ése tiempo.

-Y en cuanto a chistes, claro que puedes decirlos, sólo que evitalos en situaciones serias y no lo hagas en casi cada cosa que digas, por favor-.

Luan lo pensó bastante. Tanto, que Luna tuvo que esperar casi un minuto a que Luan tan siquiera la mirase a los ojos. Después de ése lapso de tiempo, Luan miró a su hermana y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si Luna...lo haré por ti...-.

-No sólo por mí, ¡por todos!-.

Luan sonrío, a lo que Luna también lo hizo.

_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Normalmente, se molestaría por escuchar ruidos que la despertaran por la noche, pero en ésa ocasión, no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse enojada.

-¿Luna?.

Su hermana rockera lloraba en su cama. Preocupada, Luan trepó hasta la litera y se sentó tras su hermana, la cual estaba volteada hacia el borde de la cama y abrazaba su almohada con fuerza.

No recordaba ver a su hermana de 14 años llorar antes. Sólo de vez en cuando. Pero en ése preciso momento, le parecía extraño.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó suavemente. Luna se giró un poco para mirarla, mientras sollozaba. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo...soñé algo muy feo...- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Bueno...-.

Una enorme ola se aproximaba. Era tan grande, que juraría que era todo el océano, tapando todos y cada uno de los territorios existentes en la Tierra.

Todos se encontraban asustados, sin saber qué hacer. La ola terminó por inundar toda la casa.

Cuando todo parecía haberse tranquilizado, se ve a ella misma bajando las escaleras alarmada. Decía que Luan estaba tirada en el suelo de su cuarto, incapaz de reaccionar o respirar.

El resto de la familia corrió los más rápido posible, con sus corazones latiendo a mil por segundo.

Intentaron de todo, pero Lisa ya lo había dejado claro: Luan había muerto.

Uno de los miedos de Luna se había proyectado en un extraño pero realmente desgarrador sueño.

Lloró sobre su hermana, la cual la abrazó de inmediato.

-No llores Luna, sólo fue un sueño- Decía sobando el cabello recién cortado de su hermana.

-Luan...- Luna se soltó de su hermana y la miró suplicante, con ojitos de cachorro- ¿Puedes...dormir conmigo?

Luan se sorprendió. Luego, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Y ambas durmieron juntas ésa noche.

_

Era un Sábado en el súper mercado. Mientras el resto de la familia hacía las compras familiares y aprovechaba para hacer otra cosa, Luan y Luna, de 11 y 12 años, quedaron a cargo de sus hermanitas gemelas, de tan sólo 4 años.

Ambas planeaban jugar con sus hermanitas de forma divertida. Así que, creativamente, hicieron una gran lista de cosas para hacer y divertirse. Estaba escrito por Luna, debido a las buenas rimas en cada frase, y Luan lo decoró a su propio gusto.

Las 4 estaban en la sala, con ambas hermanas mayores frente a las nenas ying y yang, sentadas en el sillón.

-Bueno hermanitas- Habló Luan- Hoy ideamos cosas muy divertidas para hacer- Dijo extendiendo la gran lista.

-Bueno, ¡digan un número!-.

Lola miraba fijamente a sus hermanas, y Lana se distraía con una mosca.

-Ammm...4- Dijo Lola con duda.

-Perfecto- Dijo Luan buscando- ¡Genial! Hacer un concurso de dibujo-.

Ahora, estaban sentadas en la mesa de la sala, con unos crayones baratos y hojas blancas.

-Bueno, deberán todas dibujar ésta flor- Explicó Luan- A la que Luna crea que le quedó mejor, ganará un chocolate.

-¡Un concurso!- Gritó Lana- ¡Debería ser un concurso cada cosa!-.

Alegremente, Luan asintió, dando a entender que ése era el punto, una competencia, con chocolates como premio, aprovechando que la cocina estaba repleta de éstos por todas partes.

-Bueno, ¡comiencen!- Dijo Luna.

Minutos después...

-¿Terminaron?- Preguntó Luan.

-Yo ya hice la mía- Dijo Lana.

-Esperen, me faltan cosas- Dijo Lola concentrada.

-Aquí está la mía- Dijo Luan extendiendo su hoja, y la flor estaba muy bien pintada, sin salirse de los bordes.

-¡Listo!- Dijo Lola sonriendo.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Luan- Ahora dejenlos aquí en la mesa y Luna escogera el mejor.

Las 3 dejaron sus dibujos en la mesa y se pararon, y Luna los miraba de forma divertida.

El de Lana estaba mal pintado, con espacios en blanco y un poco deforme, pero le agregó una rana en la parte de arriba.

El de Lola estaba más o menos decente, intentando no dejar ningún espacio en blanco, le agregó pasto y cielo azul al fondo.

-¡Me gusta mucho el de Lola!- Exclamó Luna.

-¡Perfecto! Lola, ganaste un chocolate- Dijo Luan lanzando un chocolate hacia Lola y cayendo éste en su boca. Lana se mostró algo molesta.

-Tienes suerte, pero ganare en la siguiente- Dijo amenazante.

-Bueno...digan otro número- Dijo Luna.

-4- Dijo Lola.

-Amm...acabamos de hacer ése- Dijo Luan arqueando una ceja.

-¡Es el único que me sé!- Exclamó Lola.

-5- Dijo Lana mientras, al parecer, buscaba algo bajo el sillón.

-Veamos...- Decía Luan leyendo- ¡Oh genial! Construir una torre de bloques-.

Las 4 fueron al cuarto de las gemelas, y de una enorme bolsa sacaron bloques de todos los colores.

-¡Lluvia de bloques!- Dijeron las gemelas al unísono mientras veían como los bloques caían de forma impresionante.

Las 4 rieron.

-Bueno- Comenzó Luna- Tenemos bloques suficientes para hacer una torre, de nosotras 3, la que Luan crea hizo la torre más alta, ganará su merecido chocolate. Ahora sí, ¡empezemos!

Un rato después...

-¿Listo?- Preguntó Luna con su torre terminada, que estando parada le llegaría un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-¡Listo!- Dijo Lana.

-¿Lola?- Preguntó Luna.

-¡No la he podido terminar! ¡Siempre se cae!- Se quejó la princesa.

-¿Qué opinas Luan?- Preguntó Luna.

-Obviamente la de Lana es más alta- Dijo Luan, quien estaba sentada frente a la ventana del cuarto.

-Toma tu chocolate Lana- Dijo Luna haciéndole entrega del chocolate.

-¡Esto es muy injusto! ¡Yo quería ganar!- Gritó Lola berrinchuda.

-No todo es ganar hermanita- Dijo Luan acercándose a ella.

-¡Pero yo quería ganar todos los chocolates! ¡Hiciste trampa Lana!- La acusó. Lana se mostró algo ofendida.

-¡Ya detente Lola! Mamá y papá nos advirtieron de sus peleas- Dijo Luna.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Tramposa Lana! ¡Tramposa!-.

Los ojitos de Lana se agudearon y, ¿porqué no? sólo tenía 4 años.

Comenzó a llorar y de inmediato fue hacia Luna buscando que la cargase en sus brazos.

-¡Lola! ¡Danos tu chocolate ahora mismo!- Exclamó Luna molesta, con Lana llorando sobre su hombro.

-¡No!-.

Luan cargó a Lola y a la fuerza le quitó el chocolate.

Lola cayó al suelo, y de inmediato comenzó a llorar también.

-¡Luan! ¿¡Qué hiciste!?- Exclamó Luna enojada.

-¡Le di su castigo por gritarle a Lana!- Se defendió.

-¡La hiciste llorar tonta! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó preocupada.

Y bueno, después de todo éso, el resto de la familia llegó y vio que las gemelas bajaban de las escaleras llorando. Los padres inmediatamente fueron a ver a sus hijas, y al final decidieron castigar a Lola sin ir a concursos de belleza en un mes por no jugar bien y hacer llorar a Lana, y Luan y Luna fueron castigadas sin poder salir con sus amigos por no cuidar bien de sus hermanas.

Luan y Luna tuvieron su discusión y pelea, ya que era obvio que se culparían la una a la otra de que todo haya salido mal.

Debido a ésta pelea, ambas hermanas dejaron de compartir su habitación, y ya no querían hablarse la una a la otra.

Pero, muy dentro de ellas, se extrañaban. Así que, se disculparon una a la otra, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

No había absolutamente nada que separara a estas hermanas.

¿O quizás sí?

_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**


	5. Lluvia

**Nuevamente, les doy la bienvenida chicos. Aquí su amiga Ferny les trae otro capítulo de ésta historia. Me alegra que les esté gustando, y si tuviese que decir si me gusta mi historia...** **Pues sí, me gusta como me está quedando, y espero que a ustedes también, pues no se imaginarán lo que sucederá después (Ferny malévola)** **En fin, disfruten.**

_

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Acababa de cumplir 8 años hace pocos días. En su escuela había algo llamado "Campamento" que consistía que los alumnos que quisiesen ir, podían ir a la escuela para el campamento, donde los maestros organizaban búsquedas del tesoro, círculos para compartir momentos, y ésas cosas.

Luan estaba realmente emocionada. Por fin iría a un campamento en su vida, y qué mejor que hacerlo con su hermana Luna y sus compañeros de escuela.

Abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa se levantó. Trepó hacia la cama de su hermana Luna, y comenzó a moverla con sus brazos.

-¡Luna Luna! ¡Vamos! ¡Hoy es el día que iremos al campamento de la escuela!-.

Hubo sólo silencio como respuesta.

-¿Luna?-.

Se acercó hacia el rostro de su hermana y levantó la cobija lentamente.

-No quiero ir...-.

Luan se mostró realmente sorprendida y preocupada. El rostro de su hermana estaba rojo, sus ojitos también, su voz comprobaba que tenía la nariz tapada. Mientras lloraba, una tos realmente desgarradora para sus pulmones se hizo presente.

-¿Luna?...-.

Rita pasaba por afuera del cuarto con un cesto lleno de ropa, y miró como Luan miraba a Luna.

-¿Luan? ¿Está todo bien?- Dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Algo le pasa a Luna...- Dijo muy preocupada.

Rita la miró, y de inmediato fue a tocar su rostro con su mano. En efecto, Luna tenía fiebre.

-Awww...Luna, ¿te sientes bien cariño?- Preguntó Rita mientras veía con preocupación cómo su hija lloraba.

-Me siento muy mal mamá- Sollozó- No quiero ir al campamento...

-Es lo mejor cariño; está haciendo mucho frío estos días, y al parecer tienes gripa; lo siento Luan, pero Luna no podrá ir al campamento contigo-.

-¿Qué?...P-Pero yo quería ir con ella...- Dijo Luan decepcionada.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, pero así de enferma no puede ir-.

Luan miró a Luna preocupada.

-Será mejor que te vistas cariño; ven Luna, ponte un suéter, te voy a llevar al médico-.

Luan bajó de la litera, mientras Luna bajaba y era consolada por Rita, ya que le dolía mucho estar tan enferma.

 _Horas después..._

Luan iba vestida con ropa ligera para el día, y el resto de su ropa estaba en su mochila rosa. Ya se encontraban afuera junto a Rita y Luna. Subieron al auto y fueron a la escuela.

Todo el camino iban en silencio. Luan pasó de estar súper alegre por ir al campamento, a estar triste, tanto porque Luna estaba enferma como porque quería ir al campamento con ella.

Ya una vez en la escuela, Rita apagó el auto frente a la escuela.

-Vamos chicas- Pronunció Rita para después abrir la puerta y bajar.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Luan confundida, mientras Luna también bajaba- Pero Luna no iba a venir...

Confundida, bajó por su lado derecho y fue frente a su madre y hermana.

-Luan...- Decía Luna con la voz muy ronca- Sé que estás muy triste porque no podré ir contigo, a mi también me pone muy muy triste...pero quiero que te lleves esto...-.

Luna sacó al nuevo muñeco de Luan.

-No sé cómo lo vas a llamar, así que digamosle muñeco- Dijo arqueando una ceja- Quiero que te recuerde a mi mientras no estoy contigo en el campamento.

Luan lo tomó, y de inmediato lo abrazó.

-Mamá, y-yo...-.

-Ya es tarde cariño, será mejor que entres-.

Luan ya no tenía ganas de ir al campamento; quería quedarse con Luna para cuidarla mientras estaba enferma. Pero ya la habían dejado ahí.

Procedió a entrar a la escuela: la mayor parte del lugar donde se haría el campamento sería en una cancha de fútbol de tierra, y un área verde, llamada así debido a que ésta llena de pasto y árboles.

Al entrar, miró a dos filas de niños con una señora frente a ellos hablando. La reconoció de inmediato.

Iba a escapar, no quería estar ahí, quería alejarse para no tener que participar en el campamento, incluso si significaba no comer con ellos, pues tenía su propio lonche.

Pero la mirada y voz de su profesora la hizo detenerse.

-¡Luan! ¡Llegaste! Ponte en la fila de las niñas, ¡vamos a hacer nuestra primera actividad!- Dijo alegremente.

Luan no tuvo de otra que hacer caso. Miró hacia el área verde, y notó que había varias palmeras.

 _Flashback..._

-¡Me encanta ésta playa!-.

-¿Porqué Luna?-.

-¡Me encantan las palmeras! Que mal que estas no tienen cocos-.

 _Fin del flashback..._

-¡Cocos!-.

Luan corrió alejándose de todos. La profesora notó esto de inmediato.

-¡Luan Loud! ¡Detente!- Dijo la profesora, logrando nada. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió encargarse de los niños, y más tarde buscar a Luan.

La pequeña corrió hasta sin destino hacia una cafetería, la cual quedaba justo al fondo del pasillo principal del edificio, donde no llegaba la luz del sol.

-¡Genial! ¡Te llamarás Señor Cocos! ¡Te voy a amar por siempre!- Dijo Luan abrazando amorosamente al muñeco- Pero...Luna no está aquí...yo no estoy allá...- De inmediato se puso muy triste; se agachó y se sentó en la esquina del pasillo.

Ahora se sentía algo sola. Ella no era capaz de soportar estar sola, a ésa edad no le era común.

Rápidamente, su respiración se fue agitando demasiado.

-No...¡No quiero estar sin Luna!-.

-Se requiere a Luan Loud con sus compañeros en la cancha, repito, se requiere a Luan Loud con sus compañeros en la cancha-.

Luan se fue calmando, pues, aunque ella en realidad quisiese estar con Luna, jugar con sus compañeros la iba a ayudar a distraerse un poco.

Fue a la cancha, donde su maestra la vio confundida.

-¡Luan Loud! ¿Dónde estuviste?-.

Luan era bastante tímida con los extraños, a lo que se quedó callada.

-Mira, toma éstos crayones y una hoja, todos van a dibujar algo-.

Luan tomó los materiales y buscó una banca donde sentarse a dibujar, completamente sola, sin que nadie la moleste.

Ya lo había terminado, y se sentía feliz al haberlo hecho.

Se levantó para entregarselo a su maestra, pero sintió que una niña se cruzaba frente a ella.

-¡Hola Luan!- Saludó una niña de cabellos cafés ondulados.

-Ho-Hola Katie- Saludó tímidamente.

-¡Wow! ¡Lindo dibujo el tuyo! ¿Me dejas verlo mejor?-.

El dibujo eran Luan y Luna juntas, jugando con el Señor Cocos.

-¡Awww! ¡Qué lindo! Toma, dáselo a la profesora, ¡le va a encantar!- Dijo Katie con emoción.

Luan, con una sonrisa pura de alegría, fue a mostrarle su dibujo a la maestra, y le gustó bastante.

-¿Y qué tal?- Preguntó Katie.

-¡Le gustó mucho! ¡Dijo que yo podía ganar el concurso!- Dijo Luan emocionada.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Que pena que no serás capaz de hacerlo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Katie le arrebató el dibujo a Luan, e igual que le pasaría en el futuro con otro objeto importante, lo lanzó al suelo y lo piso.

Luan sintió otra vez que todo le pesaba.

-¡No!- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, se agachó sobre el dibujo y comenzó a mojarlo con sus lágrimas- Luna...no...

-Despidete del premio, yo le entregare el dibujo a la profe y ganaré-.

Ahora las nubes cubrían todo el cielo, estaban realmente saturadas de un color gris. Las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en caer rápidamente, mientras la maestra se preparaba para anunciar al ganador, vio a Luan llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Luan?-.

La pequeña de 8 años recién cumplidos tomó su dibujo, su mochila y al señor Cocos, y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Luan regresa!-.

La pequeña ahora se dirigió al área verde, donde había en cierta parte, un muro que separaba el espacio de primaria con el de scundaria, y estaba a oscuras debido a los árboles que hacían una especie de pared en el pequeño montículo de tierra que era como el piso.

Se sentó en una esquina, mientras la tormenta comenzaba rápidamente: algunos truenos se escuchaban, mientras Luan abrazaba al Señor Cocos con fuerza, mientras aún lloraba.

-Luna...¿Porqué no estás aquí?-.

_

-Mmmm...al parecer se acerca una tormenta- Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y gritó- ¡Niños! ¡Entren rápido!

Sus hijos obedecieron de inmediato.

Rita iba a regresar a lo que hacia, pero vio a Luna bajar las escaleras.

-¿Luna? Regresa a la cama amor- Pidió la madre de familia.

-Mamá...- Luna sintió que sus ojos amenzaban con aguadearse- Vayamos por Luan...

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Vayamos por ella!- Dijo para empezar a llorar- ¡Ella está mal sin mi! ¡Necesito protegerla! ¡Llévame con ella ahora por favor!- Dijo jalando la blusa de su madre, y luego aplastando su rostro contra ésta y llorando.

-Luna, ¿porqué crees éso?- Dijo Rita agachandose a la altura de Luna y secando sus lágrimas.

-¡La escucho mamá! ¡Ella está llorando en la lluvia! Se siente sola, y además siente que alguien la lastimó...¡No me quedaré aquí como tonta! ¡Debo proteger a mi hermana de todo! ¡Incluso si significa enfermarme más!-.

Todas las palabras de su hija dejaban más atónita a Rita cada vez que las decía. ¿La escuchaba llorando? ¿Cómo sabía todo éso?

_

Ya se encontraban en la escuela.

-Cierra bien ésa chamarra sobre tu pecho Luna- Pidió Rita dentro del auto.

-¡Sí mamá!- Dijo Luna bajando del auto y corriendo hacia la escuela.

 _¡Luan!_

 _¿Luna?_

De alguna manera, ambas mentes se conectaron, y lograron que Luna supiese dónde estaba su hermana.

Corrió hasta el área verde, y la vio completamente mojada, abrazada al señor cocos, y llorando.

-¡Luan!-.

-¿Luna?...¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO!- Gritó mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hermana, la cual le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañé- Dijo dejando escapar una lágrima.

Luna se soltó del abrazo.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que te...-.

Luan estornuda.

-...enfermes-.

_

Ahora ambas estaban vestidas en pijamas perfectas para el frío, tomando chocolate caliente, viendo la televisión con cobijas grandes y calientitas, y sobre todo, con cajas de pañuelos y su hermosa compañía.

-Bueno, ahora estamos enfermas las dos- Dijo Luan.

-Jeje sí- Rió Luna tiernamente- Oye, ¿pero ya le pusiste nombre al muñeco?

Luan entrecerro los ojos y sonrío mientras tomaba al muñeco.

-Señor Cocos-.

-¿Y porqué se llama así?

Luan sólo la miró felizmente.

_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V**


	6. Como antes

**Hola chicos. Un gusto volver a verlos, el día de hoy regresamos con ésta historia. Me fue bastante difícil trabajar en éste capítulo, ya que quería que tratase de algún día de las bromas anterior o algo por estilo, pero no me siento capaz de narrar algo así. Así que, decidí dejar éso para algún otro momento, y hacer algo distinto, pero que aportará bastante a la historia.** **En fin, disfrutenlo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **Capítulo corto por falta de inspiración.**

_

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Tenía una canción muy buena en mente. Le emocionaba que Luan la escuchase, y que luego la aprendieran y cantaran juntas. Cuando terminó de cantar y de tocar, vio cómo Luan entraba al cuarto, se le notaba cansada.

-¡Oye Luan! ¿Quieres escuchar la canción que escribí?- Preguntó Luna con una sonrisa, Luan sólo soltó un quejido y fue a tumbarse a su cama.

-No sabes qué cansada fue ésa fiesta infantil; ésos niños eran unos malcriados...-.

Luna se preocupó un poco y bajó de la litera para ver a su hermana. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Tranquila Luan; escuchar música no te hará daño- Dijo relajada.

-Si no me doliese la cabeza la escucharía; ahora si no te molesta, voy a tomar una siesta-.

Luna sentía que ellas ya no hacían nada juntas.

_

-Y entonces yo le dije, ¡Yo no tengo HUEVOS para hacer éso! ¡Jaja!- Rió tiernamente.

-Ay mi señorita, ¡que carismática eres!- Dijo haciendo la voz del Señor Cocos.

La puerta se abrió, y Luna entró mientras tomaba su guitarra.

-¡Hola Luna! Estoy jugando con el Señor Cocos, ¿vienes?- Preguntó Luan, sentada en su cama.

-Lo siento mucho hermana, tengo que dar un show de música, mi amiga Tabby me dijo que era un concurso y que ganaría un premio- Dijo rápidamente, parada en la puerta para irse.

-Oye, pero para qué ir, es un concurso, qué importa si no ganas- Dijo Luan algo confundida.

-Ése es el problema, Tabby se pondría muy triste si no voy con ella- Dijo Luna preocupada- Lo siento, ¡te veo más tarde!-.

Luan sentía que ellas ya no hacían nada juntas.

_

Cada una tenía cosas que hacer ahora. Es como, si tuviesen su vida hecha. Luan entretenía a los niños en las fiestas, y a las personas en Internet. Y Luna tocaba música en algunos lugares públicos para ganar algo de dinero y para entretenerse, claro está.

Ambas comenzaron a sentir que ya nada lo hacían juntas. Y ahí fue, donde con el paso del tiempo, dejaban de ser ésas niñas tan unidas.

Ésas niñas tan tiernas e inocentes, que se querían tanto, que no podían estar separadas. Amaban hacer muchas cosas juntas.

Pero al parecer, han crecido. Ya no son niñas. No siempre se iban a querer tanto. Lo harían, pero no como antes. Y después de todo, ya no parecen hermanas. Es decir, parece que simplemente viven en ésa habitación solas, sin prestar atención a la otra.

Y todo éso pasó, porque crecieron, y comenzaron a hacer cosas importantes para ellas mismas.

Si se demuestran amor, lo hacen.

Pero claro, ya no tan unidas, como alguna vez lo fueron.

Quizás se den consuelo cuando una está triste, y se diviertan juntas cuando están aburridas.

Ojalá y fuese como antes.

_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VI**


	7. Idiotas

**Uff...bueno chicos, aquí está mi intento por crear un capítulo sobre algún día de las bromas; todas las introducciones que les hago antes de comenzar el capítulo son precisamente antes de éso, por lo que en éste momento no se cómo me quedará el capítulo xd**

 **ACLARACIÓN: El capítulo Fool Me Twice no existió.**

 **Sin más, disfrutenlo...**

_

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Sonrío triunfante. Lori llena de plumas, Leni cubierta por pintura azul, Luna electrocutada, Lynn llena de salsa, Lincoln lleno de basura, Lucy quedó pintada como arcoíris, las gemelas estaban llenas de lo que a la otra le gusta; Lana tenía maquillaje encima de ella, y Lola tenía lodo. Lisa tenía miles de pies embarrados en su rostro, y la pobre Lily fue mojada con la manguera. Sus padres no se salvaron, pues el Señor Lynn recibió un calzón chino, y la señora Loud quedó sin cabello.

-¡Muy bien todos! ¡Posen para la foto!- Dijo Luan alegre sentándose junto a su familia tan inocente en el sillón, alzando su celular al aire y sacando una foto, donde sólo ella se mostraba feliz.

_

La noche en la casa se veía metida en un ambiente incómodo. La fila para el baño se encontraba más larga que nunca.

Luan se sentía aburrida, y algo extraña. Una sensación de sentirse sin alegría. Acostada sobre su escritorio, se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto, mientras oía a sus hermanos discutir.

-¡Será mejor que te apresures Luna!- Gritaba Lori con molestia.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Lincoln- ¡Hay otras 7 personas que quieren bañarse!-.

De repente, Lynn aparece preocupada detrás en la fila.

-¿Qué tienes Lynn?- Le pregunta Lana a la chica deportista.

Lynn ve la puerta de Luan y Luna abierta y baja la voz.

-Lucy está llorando-.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Lola confundida.

-No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con el blanqueador que Luan le puso-.

Todos se quedaron callados una buena cantidad de segundos, hasta que se vio a Luna salir de bañarse. Se veía muy molesta.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. A Luan se le aceleró el corazón, y sintió un profundo miedo en su pecho. Intentó aparentar que hacia algo importante, y que había ignorado que Luna había entrado.

La ya mencionada acomodó sus cosas. Se quedó estática de espaldas a Luan, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Luna?- Luan no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, pero mucho más, no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

Lucy estaba llorando, y no tenía idea de porqué. Pero obviamente fue por la broma. Hasta cierto punto, quería creer que ella no apreciaba lo divertido. Pero sintió una bola de culpa que no la dejaría en paz.

-Luan...- Dijo Luna casi entre dientes- ¿Porqué?...¿Tenías que caer tan bajo?...-.

-¿Qué?...- Sus pupilas se encogieron con temor. Luna se volteó, y su rostro no expresaba nada más que una profunda molestia, no cualquier molestia o enojo, ella sentía estrés, frustración y confusión.

-¡Tú no eras así! Tú...¡solias ser la mejor hermana del mundo!-.

Aquella repentina subida de volumen llamó la atención de los demás hermanos, los cuales se pegaron sigilosamente a la puerta a escuchar la discusión que se estaba generando entre sus hermanas.

-Luna...¿de qué estás hablando?...- Dijo Luan demasiado confundida, y sorprendida. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza, pues no entendía porqué Luna le decía ésas cosas.

-¿De qué estoy hablando? ¿¡De qué estoy hablando!?...¡¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE QUE TU NO ERAS TAN HIJA DE PUTA COMO AHORA!!-.

Al instante que Luna dijo ésa palabra, las hermanas mayores taparon los oídos de cualquier menor que fuese incapaz de oír tales palabras.

Los ojos de Luan comenzaron a brillar, a tal grado que comenzaba a hiperventilarse, y sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

-Luna...yo...¿Qué hice...?...- Dijo entre jadeos.

-Cuando éramos niñas, eras la más santa de ésta casa, hasta que comenzaste a hacer tus estúpidos días de bromas, tus malos chistes, ¡y todo! Ahora siempre nos dañas con tus bromas, ¿¡Qué acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es que te electrocuten!? ¡Es horrible! Tú y yo...éramos inseparables...¿Porqué...me tratas así?...-.

Luan hizo memoria de inmediato. Se dio cuenta de que ellas hacían casi todo juntas, y eran mucho más cercanas que las propias gemelas. El Señor Cocos, el campamento, todo.

-Lo...lo siento tanto Luna...yo...¡SÓLO LO SIENTO!...- Luan estalló en llanto. Al querer ir afuera, terminó chocando con Leni, la cual la sostuvo mientras Luan lloraba sobre ella.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Leni preocupada.

-No le hagan caso a ése saco de maldad-.

Luan aumentó el volumen de su llanto, al punto de que sus hermanos llegaron a asustarse; nunca la habían visto llorando así de fuerte.

-Luan...tranquila...- Decía la inocente Leni sobando el cabello de su hermana menor, la cual se alzó a verla, con un rostro que reflejaba cualquier cosa, menos felicidad o emoción.

-Luna tiene razón...los he lastimado tanto...-.

Luan, no sólo se sentía adolorida por dañar a todos y prometerles una venganza PEOR, sino que, Luna le había dicho que ella la amaba, que moderara sus bromas.

Pero no, a la comediante le valió pepino, y siendo un día tan importante para ella, olvidó que su hermana la había ayudado, aconsejado...y siguió con su mortal día.

Luna estaba decepcionada. Luan la había desobedecido. Pero ahora, sentía que los esfuerzos que ella había hecho por apoyarla habían sido en vano.

Ambas se sentían igual de idiotas.

_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VII**


	8. Alma

**Hola chicos**.

 **-suspira como Lucy-**

 **Como empezar. Quiero aclarar que ésta historia acabará en el capítulo 10. Sé que es algo pronto para ustedes (o quién sabe) pero aún así, apenas se me ocurrió, y éso significa que, si logró llegar a ése capítulo, habré terminado por fin una historia en Fanfiction.** **Y como faltan varios acontecimientos, los últimos 2 capítulos serán largos**.

 **Ahora sí, disfruten de éste.**

_

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Fueron abajo. Se acomodaron en la sala, con Luan sentada en medio de todas, con Lori y Leni a sus lados. Un silencio abrumador interrumpía la tranquilidad. Aunque quisieron negarse, los hermanos fueron obligados por sus padres a que fuesen a consolar y hablar con Luan, ya que a pesar de haber bromeado con ellos, se veía realmente dolida, y las cosas que habían logrado escuchar discretamente desde afuera de la habitación de ambas hermanas.

Sabían que algo anfaba mal.

Luan intentaba llorar silenciosamente, pues todos estaban en silencio.

Lori frotó sus manos con nerviosismo mientras aclaraba su garganta, pues sus padres le pidieron la difícil tarea de comenzar con la plática. Miró a Luan fijamente, la cual se volteó a verla. Luan aún tenía lágrimas como marcas en sus mejillas, a lo que Lori, tenblorosamente acercó sus manos a los colorados cachetes de su hermana, y suspiró.

-Luan...dinos qué pasó...- Dijo con un aire de preocupación.

Luan no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Pero de lo que sí tenía ganas, era pedir perdón. Ponerse de rodillas frente a todos, llorarles disculpas, y prometerles no volver a hacerlo.

Y aunque quisiese hacerlo, no podía.

Simplemente no podía: No tenía idea de cómo comenzar, si de alguna manera se desatarían problemas mayores, o si simplemente sería algo incómodo para los presentes.

-Bien...- Ambos señores Louds estaban detrás del sillón, esperando a que Luan se atraviese a hablar.

Luan comenzó a sentir que le iba a ir mal con sus padres, después de escuchar el firme tono con el que su padre habló.

-Dinos-.

Luan tragó su saliva y se paró tambaleante, para ir a la mesa de la sala, y literalmente sentarse en ésta, con sus piernas extendidas y sus manos colocadas sobre sus piernas, casi tocando sus rodillas.

-Am...- Luan aclaró su garganta intentando buscar su voz- Ah...y-yo sólo...q-quería...pedirles perdón...- Dijo con la voz cortada y temblorosa.

La familia Loud entera, menos Luna, se miró entre ellos. Como si intentasen buscar algo en los demás después de escuchar éso.

-Yo...no sabía...no sabía que los dabaña tanto...-.

-Lo sabías-.

Todos instantáneamente voltearon hacia la escalera. No esperaban que Luna llegase ahí. Pero menos esperaban, que empezase a actuar de una manera demasiado distinta.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes, hasta que la persona menos tímida a la hora de hablar, se atrevió a contestar ante las palabras de su hermana mayor.

-¿De qué hablas Luna?- Preguntó Lola sin mostrar ninguna incomodidad.

-Luan...- Luna fue directamente hacia su hermana, mostrándose amenazante. Luan se abrazó a si misma contra sus piernas, viéndose inferior y débil.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré llorando en la escuela? Te hice reflexionar, Luan. Te apoyé, te dije que nos dañabas a todos con tus bromas. Te lo dije de la manera menos molesta posible. Porque...yo te quiero, Luan. Realmente lo hago...pero...al parecer...no has, aprendido, nada...- Dijo haciendo una enorme énfasis en la palabra nada.

Después de unos segundos, donde ambas hermanas parecían inmóviles, y la familia Loud quedó petrificada escuchando todo lo que Luna decía.

La tomó de los pelos, y violentamente la sacudió de en frente hacia atrás, de a un lado al otro.

Al instante, la joven comediante comenzó a soltar alaridos realmente dignos de una película de drama o terror.

Los hermanos Loud y ambos padres de familia intervinieron de inmediato, intentando separar a Luna de Luan, antes de que le hiciese mucho daño.

Pero no hacía falta daño físico para lastimarla.

Miles de gritos, alaridos, y un completo escándalo fueron los que se oyeron. Cuando estaban por separarlas, unas palabras y acciones crueles por parte de Luna, serían las que desatarían el verdadero terror en todos. Mucho más de lo que Luan podía soportar.

-¡¡YO QUERÍA AYUDARTE...!! ¡¡MI TRABAJO FUE EN VANO!! ¡¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA...AYUDARTE!! ¡TE AMABA, LUAN! ¡ME HICISTE SENTIR UNA INUTIL! ¡Que mis buenas intenciones no te bastaban para cambiar! ¡Eramos tan unidas!...Inseparables...conectadas una a la otra...-.

El resto de los presentes terminaron por guardar silencio, al ver que Luna dejaba de gritar, y comenzaba a llorar.

-Eras tierna...ahora eres demente...¿R-Recuerdas?...-.

Sacó al Señor Cocos de la nada.

-Te lo regalé en tu cumpleaños 8. Te lo di...con tanto cariño...te apoyé cuando pensabas que ésa fiesta que soñabas había sido en vano. Luego, te rescate de la lluvia en el campamento. Aunque peleamos ésa vez, cuidamos de las gemelas y nos divertimos. Pero ya no creo que seas la hermana que yo solía querer tanto-.

El crujido de la madera rompiéndose y juntandose entre sí, sono como el crujido de su corazón.

Luego, el dolor de aquella golpiza dejaría una marca temporal, pero no como la que se quedaría en su ser por, según ella, el resto de su vida.

No tardó en llorar. Pero no de cualquier manera. Los gritos y llantos eran fuertes e intensos. Parecía gritar en agonía, exclamando palabras como No, Porqué o, Soy un asco.

La mitad de la familia logró por fin alejar a Luna de su hermana, mientras la otra mitad consolo a la verdaderamente adolorida Luan, la cual fue corriendo por lo que solía ser el Señor Cocos. Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno junto a él. La mitad que buscaba consolarla, quiso éso mismo hacer, pero simplemente no eran capaces ni de acercarse a Luan, estando en ése estado, tan vulnerable, débil, y triste.

Lo entendía todo. Era en ése entonces, la niña más linda, amable, e inocente del mundo.

Quizás fue simplemente crecimiento. Algún trastorno mental que la volvió loca. Pero fuese lo que fuese, no volvería a ser tan tierna como antes.

Luna la amaba así. Eran tan unidas. Sus mentes y corazón juntos por siempre. Con calma, fue capaz de hacer razonar a su hermana, pero sólo tuvo que pasar una semana para que Luan hiciese de las suyas, y bromeara con su familia en un motel de 1 estrella.

Luna se sintió tonta, al ver que sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada.

Si la trató tan mal, era por éso. Sentía estar desquitandose consigo misma, dañando a Luan en el proceso.

Rita y el Señor Lynn se miraron, y al instante, por fin alguien habló.

-Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lincoln, ayudenme a llevar a Luna arriba por favor, yo me encargo del resto- Dijo el Señor Lynn apaticamente, lo que sorprendió a sus hijos, ya que solía ser alegre. Pero tratándose de una unidad paternal, debía ser serio cuando el momento lo requiriese. Y ése era el caso.

Las demás se quedaron intentando calmar a Luan. La pobre chica seguía soltando alaridos, mientras Rita, Leni, Lori, Lisa y Lola la abrazaban en grupo, y la dejaban llorar lo que tuviese que llorar.

Pasaron unos buenos minutos, los cuales parecían eternos. Sus hermanas y madre la fueron soltando. La expresión de Luan ya no era...igual.

Sus lindos ojos verdes parecían haberse oscurecido y perdido el brillo, se veía realmente perturbada, con la mirada perdida a la nada.

Rita quería hacer algo. Notó cómo Luan se encontraba, a lo que pasó una mano sobre su rostro.

Luan se volteó a verla ligeramente, sin perder la misma expresión y mirada con la que había estado praralizada desde que la soltaron del abrazo.

-Cariño...- Rita tomó a Luan de los brazos suavemente. Luan reaccionó, y su expresión se volvió más tranquila, pero su ser estaba extremadamente corrompido- Tu ojo está morado. Vamos a ponerte algo en él- Dijo suavemente, mientras pasaba unos cabellos de Luan por detrás de su oreja.

Luego miró a sus demás hijas.

-Niñas, vayan a dormir- Pidió casi en susurro- Lori, Leni, ustedes esperenos en su cuarto, por favor-.

Ambas hermanas se mostraron algo nerviosas.

Sus hijas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Luan?...-.

Luan se vio perturbada de nuevo. Comenzó a actuar de forma extraña. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sin control, como si algo intentase comersela desde muy dentro.

-Luna...Señor Cocos...- Dijo entre susurros muy perturbadores.

-Hija...Luan...¡reacciona!-.

Ante la desesperación de su mamá, apretó los ojos como si le ardiesen, y parpadeó varias veces, hasta captar a su madre preocupada frente a ella.

-Mamá...-.

-Cariño...-.

Rita no lo pudo evitar, y abrazó a su hija, estando de rodillas desde hace buen rato.

Ninguna iba a ser igual nunca.

_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VIII**


End file.
